Over protective sisters
by comicman
Summary: After argument with his sisters. Lincoln gets in a accident, the loud girls blame themselves and thus they promise to protect Lincoln no matter what. Will they keep their promise, will they go overboard. Will Lincoln ever forgive them for the words said. Will they.
1. Chapter 1

Over protective sisters

 **A/n: well I'm back I hope this time for good. Here is a update well first some problems arise from my university not a big issue *cough*. Then there was my job and my working of full time now then the worse thing happen I lost the fanfiction book. You see I have a fanfiction book full of ideas that I have some good and some really bad but if the idea is good enough I start writing. First I write everything I want to happen in the fanfic but after losing it I couldn't remember exactly what I wanted to do so I stop and looked for it. But when I found it I found myself in a writer rut, I couldn't write anything I like to make it a chapter. And after some advice I decide to start a new fanfic and put Lindsey loud on ice for a bit. Now For this story I wanted to upload it on Sunday but I got busy with my birthday. So yeah I kinda forgot that I didn't upload it oops. Well I hope you like it.**

The setting is the inside of a hospital room, inside lied a young 11 year old boy with white snowy hair. He was lying on the medical bed, unconscious. The young boy was connected to many machines such as a breathing mask machine, an I.V. bag and a heart monitor. While also being surrounded by 10 young girls, there ages ranging from 1 to 17. Their faces only full with despaired and sadness for the state of their only brother. They blame themselves for what happen, the only thing they wish for was to take back everything they said to him that led to this situation. As this moment two adults enter the room a bit relieve of the information they just receive but still sadden at their son condition. When the parents came in the girls turn to them and began to pester them for any info on the young boy.

"Mom! Dad! Please tell us that Lincoln will be ok!" asked the oldest girl, Lori, with great concern for her younger brother.

"Mommy and Daddy pl-please tells us the truth" asked a broken spirted young girl called Leni.

"Girls please calm down," Lynn sr. said before noticing that Luna and Lucy where standing at the corner of Lincoln's bed closet to him. The Girls said nothing, they just stared at their injured brother. "Luna, Lucy are you ok?"

Silence suddenly filled the room, and the only thing you could hear was the heart monitor.

"Don't bother dad we been trying to make them talk to them since they got here. They won't say anything they just been staring at Lincoln since then", a tomboy said. Lynn was the least visually up set but at the same time refusing to look at Lincoln.

"Lynn you do know they have to at least try. This is no laughing matter", said the young comedian. Luan was defiantly affected of what happen to Lincoln since they heard the news Luan haven't crack a single joke or felt the urge to make one. All she could think of was how a simple argument led to all of this.

"Mommy!" screamed the twins as they ran to their mother reaching their arms up wards. Of course the mother picked them up and hugged them as well. "Please tell us that Linky is going to be ok?"

"Guys please be quite we have good news and some bad news to tell you." Rita said while putting down the twins.

Hearing that their mother say that there would be bad news, made them assume the worse. They couldn't live with themselves if Lincoln would be the same.

"What is it, mom, maybe I can help the doctors here" Lisa said in a panic.

"Lisa there is nothing you can do but there is little to worry, much. Well you see, Lincoln suffered several fractured bones and a concussion. It seems his surgery was a complete success, but the only thing is that Lincoln's pelvis suffer several fractures and he won't be able to walk for a couple of months." Rita said finally relieve that the hardest part, for her, was over. But she still felt nothing but sadness for her only son.

"Wait a minute, I must have heard you wrong mom. I thought you said that Lincoln won't be able to walk at all for months", Lori said.

"I'm sorry, Lori but you did hear your mom right. Lincoln won't be able to walk for a couple of months. Two months at the very least, so we are going to ask of you 9 to help Lincoln when he gets home." Lynn sr. said

"You count on us, mom. Beside it's the very least we can do for him since what we said to him." Leni said while tearing up.

"Thanks you guys, now if you need us we are going to finish some paper work, we need to fill out with the nurse" Lynn sr. said.

The two adults left the room but that only left silence in the room, everyone could only look at each other while every so often looking at Lincoln. The only thing in their mind was how they could say the things they said to their only brother.

*Three day earlier*

The Louds had just gotten back from the beach and Lincoln was just removed his costume. Lincoln was red with angered, while the rest of the siblings looked confuse at Lincoln's rage.

"I can't believe you guys actually made me go the beach while wearing this stupid costume! All for what so you guys would feel safe just to be around your own brother. I can't believe this", Lincoln screamed. "You guys are the worse people that I have the displeasure of meeting."

This of course up set the oldest loud the most, "Well it's not our fault you lied to get out of going to our events" Lori responded.

"Yeah Lincoln you said it yourself you were bad luck and you didn't want to ruin our day. How can we be sure you aren't lying right now?" Lynn added to Lori argument.

"Are you f***ing kidding me right? That has to be the worse excuse I have heard. Frist of all you two are older than me you have to set the example and you telling me that is ok to do bad stuff to YOUR FAMILY just because they lied to you. That is a good example." Lincoln Responded with sarcasm in the last sentence.

"Lincoln you always abuse our beliefs and tricked us so you didn't have to go to our stuff, man that real mess up bro. this had to be your worse trick." Luna said.

"I honestly can believe what I'm hearing. Luna the thing I did, yes it was bad and yes I shouldn't have done it but the things you guys did was and still is a whole lot worse. You kick me out, made me sleep outside and sold all my stuff. That not a punishment that's basically child abuse." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln I think you may be over reacting, you're not the only one that gets the short hand of the stick", Lucy said

"Yeah, I might not be the only one who gets the short hand but I'm the only one who always have to pay, even for stuff I didn't even do" Lincoln said while looking at Lucy with an intense glare.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Leni ask.

"Nothing! But guys don't even treat me like your brother, at best you treat me like other sister and at worst a butler. But even with that I have to disagree with that, butlers are usually respected. And it not just today it's ever day with you people. Lori you force to go on a date with a person that straight up bullied me. And sure now we are cool it doesn't excuse her behavior of the past. Leni you always embarrass me by making wear your dress and inviting your friends. Luna why can't you played your music in the basement or the garage, anywhere that won't bother us. Luan your joke and pranks get to borderline psychotic and no one find it funny! Lynn, I'm your brother not your personal punching bag and I have to say just cause I'm a boy that doesn't mean I like sports. Lucy, I don't mind helping you out on your poem but could you please stop popping out of nowhere. Lola you need to understand that I'm not your butler, I'm your brother. Lana could you just for once clean-up for yourself. Lisa you need to learn how to not blow up, for goodness sake you share a room with a baby."

Once Lincoln finish talking Lori face looked most annoyed out of all the sisters, "Listen you little twerp! You need to understand that you're not the only one who gets constantly annoyed. And the sooner you accept that the better your life be. DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU WHITE HAIR LITTLE FREAK!"

Lincoln eyes widen of what he heard, all he could do is look down while his rage continue to grow.

"Well then it seems it that time of the month for you Lincoln, here I guess you need this", Lynn said while passing a tampon. This only enrage Lincoln even more. "Lincoln it's your own fault for lying to us. And you need to calm down cause your acting foolishly. You freak"

"Yeah Lincoln you think that just cause you are the only boy in this family that means bad thing happen only to you. Then you are wrong. We all have to deal with each other you freak", Lola said mad at her brother.

"I have to agree with Lola, Lincoln. No one here share the same likes than me and many times I'm forgotten or ignore. So don't think that you have it rough. You freak" Lucy said.

"Oh so I'm the disgusting one speak for yourself Lincoln. Your act of walking around the house in your underwear is disgusting. For goodness sake put some clothes on your not a baby. You freak" Lana said

"Lincoln you also put yourself into your own problems, like stealing my business or filming your family without their consent. You are your own enemy, not us. You freak" Luan said

"Oh bro dear, usually I don't care of silly thing but you do trick us on multiple occasion and do bring your own demise" Lisa said.

All of sudden you hear a faint voice of two sister trying to talk, "Guys we think you-"

"SHUT UP, YOU ARE F***ING B****S. I wish I wasn't a part of this family!"

"Well why you don't leave. WAIT better yet I'm going to tell you what we five once thought of you. This is after you film us", Lori said full of rage and pointing to herself and the rest of the older louds

This shocked Luna the most "LORI NO!"

"WE WANTED MOM TO BE RIGHT. When she was going into labor with you, it was two weeks early and said to dad. Lynn I'm having a miss carriage. She thought that you would be a stillborn!" Lori said but only realizing what she done as she finish her sentence.

The room was in dead silence, all the loud girls look at one another some shock of what just said and the rest regretting the thoughts they had. Lincoln was shaking, looking at the ground not moving, not talking all you could see was a tear running down his cheek.

"Uh"

Lincoln look up and stared at his sisters with angry eyes but still tears running down out of them. "FINE IF THAT HOW YOU FEEL THEN I JUST LEAVE YOU B*****S." Lincoln said running out of the door leaving it wide open. Lincoln was running down the sidewalk caring for anyone who he pass or hit.

*Inside Lincoln's head*

STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID how could I be so stupid. I should have known that they always hated me, but why did I fool myself. All those times they protected me, help me out, it was a big lie. They called me a white hair freak, they wanted me dead. I should just leave this town and never return. So that way I never have to see them again. Huh what is that?

*HONK!*

*Back to present day*

The loud girls still remain silence everyone afraid to speak, afraid of that they might be blame for Lincoln's accident. But something had to break the silence the only question who.

"Girls I think I mess up guys, this is all my fault" Lori said while taking all the blame. Lori looked like in shambles, her face full with tears and knees weak from her guilt.

"No Lori, I'm the one to blame. I allowed myself to believe in some silly superstitions. For goodness sake I'm a woman of science" Lisa said.

"Lisa it was us, we failed as big sisters" Leni said, "We should have never had those thoughts of Lincoln or any of you guys. My only hope is that Lincoln can forgive us for the way we treated him." Leni couldn't hold it any more she began to cry. "Lincoln, he….. Always help us and never asked for nothing in return. He always tried to solve our problems, sure failed sometimes but he never gave up on us. He help me to get my license. We should have treated him better."

"Leni is right, we treated him like dirt I think we should all treat him like he supposed to be. So is with me." Lori said

The girl all nodded their heads and came closer to each other and gave each other a big hug.

"Don't worry Lincoln well make it to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Over protective sister 2

 **a/n: Fan1: What happen to comicman.**

 **Fan2: I heard he died during the hurricane**

 **Fan3: well heard he gave up on fanfiction and wanted to go way forever because he lost all the material and his plan book.**

 **Fan 4: That can't be true I heard we that he just forgot his password to this site**

 **Fan 5: I heard there was a family accident**

 **Fan 6: You are all wrong he clearly busy with college**

 **Fan 7: I heard that he quit his job and got another job that pays him 2k a month. And that eats all his free time.**

 **Mysterious stranger: You are all wrong!**

 **All fans: What. Who are you and what do you know.**

 **Mysterious stranger: you all wrong. Comicman did go for those reason minus the death.**

 **Fans: how do you know?**

 **Mysterious stranger: cause I'm HIM!**

 **Hi guys what's up By reading what I just wrote you could tell the last couple of months were hella crazy infact I now finishing this up at 2am. So I'm going to make it quick. I going to attempt to write at least 11 more chapter combine for both the white hair and this one. So I going to bed. Night**

Lynn sr. and Rita loud/ the wakening

After Lynn sr. and Rita loud left the hospital they went home, ashamed for what been transpire in the last couple of hours. They didn't spoke to each other, not a single word was spoken on the rid back to the house. They felt like the failed as adults, as guardian, as human being and as parents. Lynn and Rita made their way to their room, were Lynn grab a key from the top of the dresser while Rita sat down at the edge of their bed. Lynn use a key to open a secret door behind the dresser, and pull out a bottle that was half fill or half empty with a label with a name, Lincoln. He also pulled two shot glass while doing this he sigh with regret. He knew the feeling too well, the feel of failure and despair. He moved to his wife and sat beside her.

With sadness in her voice Rita began to speak "So who are we drinking tonight?" Rita ask while Lynn pored the liquid into the shot glass.

He pass the glass to his wife and said "We ironically are drinking what gave us Lincoln." Mr. Loud said while drink his glass.

Ms. Loud look at her glass and instantly made her sad. "We don't deserve this one."

"Well it's the only thing we have that will drown our sorrows while not giving us a headache for tomorrow." Lynn said while pouring another drink for himself.

"What about the twins?" Rita said.

"We drank that when that thing about the sister fight protocol happen", he said while holding the glass in his hand and moving it to him mouth.

"Lynn we can't keep doing this, we need to do better. We can't just drink our problems away when something bad happens."

"Don't you think I know that, Hun? I want to do better but being a parent is hard, being a parent to 11 kid is hard. We can't be there for everyone at the same time."

"Lynn that isn't an excuses, we had time to stop this but we didn't we played into it and not only that but we forced him into a suit. And all because we were afraid of bad luck."

"Yes I know we mess up. Man it's a miracle Lincoln didn't call child services during this. But you have to admit that trying to parent every single one of them is hard. So that why we let them solve their problems with each other. I think we should find another way or add to it." Lynn said.

"I agree with that but what are we going to do with the girls this time" Rita said while drinking her shot.

"I don't think we have the moral high ground plus the way I'm see them already punishing themselves. We can try later but not now."

"I can agree with that, now give me another drink" Rita said while holding her glass.

*Back to the hospital*

Back in the room of the hospital the loud girls have spent the night in the room refusing to leave unless Lincoln would leave with them. The older girls slept on the floor while the younger ones, expect lily slept on the couch, sleep sitting. Lily had slept on Lincoln's bed and would cry if she was moved, she didn't wanted to leave her older brother side. The girl where just waking up as they were they realize something.

"Join us next time for another adventure of ace savvy and one eye jack in The Dice Madness", the T.V. yelled

This quickly woke up the girls, so much that they turned to their brother to only see that he was still in his medically induce come. They were confuse on why was the T.V. on and not only that it was on to Lincoln's favor T.V. show. Lori atomically turn to Luan and frown at her.

"Luan is this a prank?" Lori ask annoyed.

"WAIT WHAT? Are you serious why would I play with everyone emotions in a serious time like this?" Luan said defending herself.

"Because that what you usually do this" Lori responded.

"Lori if she is saying she didn't do it, then that means she didn't do it" Luna said with a dead tone.

Lori realized that she was out bound and she should probably apologize to her younger sister. "You're right Luna, sorry Luan I just a bit wind up a bit up"

"Is ok Lori but your right the T.V. was purposely turn on and whoever did it is probably in this room." Luan said.

"Put who would like to mess with us for" Lucy appeared behind them.

"AHHH"

"I don't know who but its not funny" Leni said.

Just as said this Lily grab the controller and started to smash buttons which changed the T.V channel and also turning on and off. At this moment all of the loud girls sigh in relief.

"I guess Lily button mass the control and cause the T.V. to turn on" Lana said while trying to get on the bed.  
"Lana get off the bed", Lola said.

"No way, I want to be the first thing Lincoln see when he wakes up."

"Dear older sibling I do agree with Lola. Not only its dangerous for you but for Lincoln. Since he just had a pelvis surgery." Lisa said as Lana tried to stop to get on the bed.

"So guys when do you guys think Lincoln will wake up" Leni spoked while she lean and kiss Lincoln on his forehead.

"Well doing a rough estimate of the amount of medication and the amount of damage to our older sibling's body it seem to be anywhere from 6 hours and 8 hours from now" Lisa said while holding a paper with numbers. Just as she finished Lincoln started to move and mumble. "Dang it I forgot to put the decimal at the right place. I meant 6 to 8 seconds."

"Leni get the nurse or a doctor", Lori said.

"AHHHH, my head, where am I?" Lincoln question of his current situation.

"Lincoln please don't move. You are at the hospital" Lynn said with great concern to her brother.

"Why are we at the hospital, and ahhhhh" Lincoln screamed in pain try to sit up straight.

This made the loud girls worry and immediately try to help Lincoln, but to no avail. "Lincoln you were in an accident, and you were in a medical induce coma, and a real coma for a week" Luna said trying to hold back the tears.

"Wait what a week! Ahh, My hip" Lincoln said as he tried to adjust himself.

"Stop moving Lincoln" Lola explained as tried to get a ride up from her older sisters

"Yeah like Lola said you need to rest. Especially since you came out of surgery", Lana said while getting a ride thanks to Luan.

"Wait surgery for what!" Lincoln said as he tried to move off his bed while going through the pain. He moved so fast the loud girls before they realize what was Lincoln doing it was too late. The moment Lincoln tried to stand up, He felt a sharp pain go through his entire body. The pain was unbelievable that Lincoln didn't know what to do, he couldn't decide to scream, cry, and curse or do all three. Well Lincoln didn't have much time because he couldn't hold his own weight that he fell forward but luckily Lori was able to catch him.

As this moment Leni and a nurse walk in to see the situation transpiring, Leni didn't know what was going on, but she did see a tear going down Lincoln's face. She worried that Lincoln was still mad at her and her sisters, Lori holding him just enraged him. The nurse quickly asked for more nurses, as soon she ask they came in. They move the young boy to the bed and put him a position that wouldn't put him in pain.

"I'll go get doctor now, please don't move dear" The nurse ask as she left the room.

When the nurse left the room, the room fell silence and the only thing you could hear was lily being happy and hugging her now awake brother. Lincoln looked around the room and seeing that none of his sisters would look at him directly.

"So is anyone going to tell me that why nobody is saying anything or looking like someone died?" Lincoln exclaim.

This shock the loud girls, they stared at each other and wondering if they weren't hearing things. They didn't know how to act or what to say. Luna and Lucy wanted to break the silence but there despair prevented them from doing so. So Lynn decide to break the silence and ask a question to her brother.

"You really don't remember what happened?" Lynn said in a nervous tone.

"No, I don't but it's hard to think with this splitting headache. Can I ask what happen and why do you all look down", Lincoln confusedly asked.

"Well…." Lynn said only to be cut off by the doctor opening the door.

"Well hello I was told you would be up soon but I taught they were joking. Also I was told you tried to stand up, please don't that for a while." The doctor said.

Lincoln turn to the doctor to ponder why he couldn't stand. "Why that doc, and can you tell me how did I ended here?"

This confuse the doctor, "wait you don't remember what happened. Can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?"

"Well me going to Lynn's game and her not doing so well and her team losing. Also something else I can't put my finger on it. Something that happen after the game." Lincoln said.

These words coming out of Lincoln mouth made Lynn and the rest of her sisters tense up. Lynn hope Lincoln couldn't remember, remember the pain she cause to her brother, but she wasn't the only one hoping for this to be the case.

"Sorry doc I can't remember."

"Is ok my boy, you did substance a minor head trauma, and seeing you x-rays it might just be your brain blocking your memories. They'll come back in time but for now let's talk about your injuries. You suffer quite amount of fractures in your pelvis and some hair line fractures on 90% on your body. And of course due to those fractures on your pelvis you won't be able to walk for at least a month or two." The doctor said while reading from his clip board.

"Wait hang on doc, I won't be able to walk. Uh how am I going to get around?" Lincoln asked.

"Well don't worry about it we will provide a wheelchair and we'll teach how to use it" The doctor explain to Lincoln

"Well thanks but I have a hang out with a friend of mine, 3 weeks from now. On the 21st how in the heck can I go with them if I'm stuck on a chair", Lincoln said

"Uh 3 weeks? On the 21st? My boy it's the 18th. I think your memory was been affected a bit more than I was thinking but about your friends don't worry you'll be find." The doctor said this as he left the room.

"Well then I guess if you guys don't mind, I would much like to get your help and what! How long have I been out? What happen how did I get in an accident?"

"Uhhhhh" Luna try to explain but nothing came out.

"YOU were going to Clyde house but you weren't paying attention and you got run over by a car. And the reason I know this well I was coming back from practice when I saw you. I still can believe that one moment you were find then the next you were dying." Lynn said trying to lie as best she could.

"Well then I guess I'm so sorry to you guys, I must have put you through some stuff." Lincoln spoke while smiling.

But this smile ate a way at the loud girls, since they knew the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Over protective sisters 3

 **A/n: and End card cause I'm lazy and tried: Hey guys well here another chapter and for those waiting for the white hair epidemic please wait a bit more, I'm seeing if I want to keep my current end of the story or change it. (These doesn't mean I'm done writing it just means I have a flow chart on where I want the story to go.) Either way its currently 2 am and I dead inside. So Happy New Year's guys. Please review.**

The return/ older sister's sorrow

In the Loud house, the loud girls were running around in a mass panic, they all doing something. Leni was stapling the letters L. O. U. D. to the wall but she accidently put them in the wrong order. She had put L. U. O. D. and as soon it was pointed out she panic trying to fix it. Luna was trying to set up the amp, but she wasn't playing she just wanted to connect her amp to the T.V. but during this Luna couldn't smile once she just want to crawl into a hole and just stay there. Luan was a bit worried, she was actually trying to come up with jokes not puns but it was hard, she tried to come up with jokes that Lincoln would like. Meanwhile Lynn was helping out Lisa by helping her put a chair lift to the up stair portion of the house.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Lynn ask her younger sister

"Yes, I didn't made it, like you all ask and I triple read the instruction and I have a point on hand. So yes Lincoln will be safe." Lisa exclaim.

At this moment Lucy had just came from another room, not even scaring anyone. She had brought down a 30000 piece model that sadly they had destroyed before Lincoln's accident. Lucy remember that day clearly, Lincoln had ask for only one hour of privacy that day. It still amazed her that he could do such a complicated task with all the noise around them. But that fateful day she and the rest of her sister all had a sudden problem which Lincoln was the solution. So they tried to ask for help and when he said no, they had taken Lincoln's final piece of the model. Of course without that piece the model was off balance which held to it almost falling on lily, Lola, Lana and Lisa. Lincoln not only saved them but he kicked his model, which he spent many hours and money on, outside. Of course he was justifiably mad but he just tried to see if he could salvage it, sadly the answer was no, but they all hadz pitch in to buy another and build it. Not only that, but they had super glue it together so that even if they drop it would be fine.

"Sigh where do I put this?"

"Behind the cake and hurry up they'll be here any moment and everything has and will be perfect….. It the least we could do to make up what we done" as soon Lori had spoken those word the room fell silence, but only a moment.

Lola and Lana had just came back from upstairs bring down a couple of gifts for their injured brother. Both excited and worry that he would remember what they done and what they did.

"Hey guys do you think Lincoln will remember what we did on the ride here?" Leni asked

This question made all the loud sisters not stop what they were doing but actually a few of them started to tear up, and the rest visually look more upset.

"Pish pa the amount of head trauma that he received to my calculation he shouldn't be able to remember at least three months." Lisa explain. They all sigh a sound of relief.

"Liz I hope you're both right and wrong, I hope your right Lincoln hasn't yet regain his memories but I hope he never remembers…. I mean that sounds bad but Lincoln would probably never forgive us if he does remember… I mean I… god… I just don't him to be mad at us… God this made me sound like a horrible person", Lynn couldn't stop rambling.

Lori walk up to her younger sister and put her hand over shoulder, "Lynn, I know it would be nice if he never remembers but that not how life works. All we can do is try to make it up to him until he remembers and maybe he won't be as mad when he does. But let's not lie to him, just don't tell him what happen. Does everyone understands?" Lori ask to her fellow sisters.

As Lori finish speaking the door open there in the door a white hair boy in a wheelchair. His head was wrap in bandages and his hands as well. He look like he got out of a huge fight, if it wasn't for his smile you wouldn't be able to tell he was alright.

"Oh my god Lincoln are you alright." Luan quickly asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, the doctor just ask the nurse to bandage me up to ensure none of the injuries would open. But to be honest I think he just wanted his student doctors to give a try of wrapping someone"

"WAIT STUDENTS DOCTORS" Luna yelled.

"Yeah apparently the hospital just made a deal with a med-school that help them get ready for a real hospital experience and don't worry I actually feel snug like a bug in a rug in these things" Lincoln explain while smiling. "Huh is that the 30000 piece model I threw away,"

"Why yes we taught it would be nice if we got you a new once since it was our fault that the other one had to be thrown away."

"That very nice of you girls and you did a wonderful job with the decorations but me and your dad have to go to work, so please take care of Lincoln girls. And for you Lincoln please be careful remember what the doctor told you. No walking", Rita spoke with glee.

"Yeah mom, and wait what you guys got me a cake", Lincoln said

"Not only that we giving you some gift to you. So I hope you have a rolling good time" Luan said

"Luan that is horribl…." Lana tried to say before getting cut off.

"Hahaha I get it, cause the wheelchair right", Lincoln tried to speak only to be cut off by his own laugher. His laughter shocked many, including Luan was shocked that Lincoln is laughing at his current situation. "Man being stuck at the hospital for three days really puts in perceptive how boring and dull things are without you guys." Lincoln continue smile of course, Lincoln's smile was like daggers to the girls. "So I want you guys to be yourselves, just ignore that I'm in a wheel chair. In the matter of fact, Lynn how about we go outside outback and play catch."

When hearing this, Lynn, felt like she has sunken a million miles down below the surface. Not only has her only brother just came home from an injury she ignited, but now he is ask to play with her. She wants to tell the truth right now and get the yelling over right now.

"Lincoln", the second oldest loud sibling came up to him, "Linky, my precious little brother. Please don't go outside." Leni said as she hug Lincoln's head. "You just came home, please don't, I wouldn't be able to handle it, if you were to get hurt."

Lincoln couldn't help to feel embarrass that Leni was hugging him, but he felt safe in her hands. "Leni sweet and innocent as always. Ok I won't but promise me something, I know how you guys can get if I get hurt or sick, so please don't act like if I'm made out of glass. Just help me out once in a way, ok"

Leni felt relieve as well all the other that Lincoln change his mind of going outside but they knew that one piece of that promise would not be kept.

"Lincoln look suffer an accident that, left you in a chair for the time being, you won't be able to do most thing that you usually did so please let us help you", Lori spoke.

"YESH in the matter of fact we have already install a bunch of mechanism that will allowed you to get stuff in some high area. Granted that these may not be helpful in many areas due to our fellow siblings not allowing me to custom built it for this house. But in the case here take this control. The middle it will alert the closet sibling to help you, the blue button will alert an older sibling while the green button a younger one." Lisa explained.

"Thanks Liz, these can come in handy but don't worry about it, I will only use it when I only need help" Lincoln said as he grab the remote form Lisa.

"Lincoln, don't worry about that just call if you just want to someone to talk to", Luan said.

"OK, so who you guys been? And…. Luna are you ok?" Lincoln said while seeing his older sister looking at the floor and not even saying a word. She just kept staring at the floor.

Luna was in a dark corner looking at the floor, she couldn't look at her brother eyes or bare to see him smile. Her depress state made her look like an older Lucy with darker thoughts. "I'm fine Lincoln, I just worry about something….."

This logically confuse the young boy, "what for"

"Nothing you have to worry, Lincoln, I'm just glad your back" Luna said closing her eyes to make a fake smile.

"Ok how about we party and open some presents" Lincoln said again smiling.

During the party Lincoln open all the gift and had tons of fun, he played with his games and read all his comics. But during all of this only Leni and Lily genuinely smile while the rest faked smile just to not let Lincoln know of the pain his smile gave them.

*At night after dinner*

"Alright kids I think we should go to bed, so either Lori, Leni, Luna, or Luan could help Lincoln change to his pajamas" Lynn sr. said

"Wait no fair why only them", Lana said in annoyance.

"Lana they are the only ones who can pick up Lincoln without any trouble or pain" Rita said.

"Fine". Said Lana.

"I'll do it mom, you can do it tomorrow Leni" Lori said knowing that Leni would be sad if she wouldn't get it.

*During the middle of the night*

Lincoln found it hard to sleep or to say that to stay as sleep, the issue came from some pain from his injuries. Sure the doctors gave him medication but there is only so much it can do. Tried to turn to his side where there was no cut form the surgery, here where he found a sum what comfortable way to sleep. Before he could even sleep his door open, he wanted to turn to see how it was. But he couldn't even turn for two reason one it would be painful and two he heard the faintness "Good he's a sleep". Someone climb into the bed with him and wrap her hands arounds his body and hug him. Lincoln could tell that the person was one of his older sisters, on the size of the person, but couldn't tell who it was. He couldn't tell until he heard something strange.

"Oh, my sweet little brother. My shining light, with hair shining in the light. As white as snow please know that I will be here. When you fall I will be your light, smile you make my heart beat rise."

Lincoln taught to himself, 'is that singing and is that Lori's voice. No way she never sings and why does her song relaxes me."

"Do you remember this song?" Lori said.

'OMG does she knows I'm awake?'

"I guess not you were only so little when I did. I remember when I use to sing it to you when you cried. That always seems to call you down. Just like me to this" Lori said as she used two fingers to do little circles on the side of Lincoln's head. Of course she did it at a safe place.

'God this is relaxing, she definitely knows I'm awake. Should I say something?'

"I'm sorry…... I wish I could take all back, I wish I never called you a freak and…," Lori started to tear up. "The other thing, man I can't even bring myself to say it again. I remember a time I would beat up people who called you a freak. Remember that day Linky, we were at the park, you were so cute back them…

*Flash back*

"Ok Lori please take Lincoln to the sand box and take good care of him. Remember you're his big sister and you have be strong for him", Rita said.

"Yes mommy", said, a young child only nine year old named Lori.

"Good now here he is and take his toys, me and your sisters will be here playing at the jungle gym please call if you need help." Rita said while giving a three year old boy to her oldest daughter.

"Lori can we build sand castles?" the three year old said.

"Lincoln come on"

At the sand box the two had made a sand kingdom and both them had a great time. It seems that the day would finish without a hitch.

Lori got up from the sand box, "Hey Lincoln I going to the restroom right there please don't go anywhere I'll be back in three minutes.

"Ok, Lori, I will be here, I can a castle for the all the people"

Lori left but it didn't take long before two five year olds running through the park to notice Lincoln alone. They couldn't not notice the young boy had white hair, so they went to him. When they arrived Lincoln only stared up in confusion.

"Oh hi, do you guys want to play" Lincoln said so innocently

"Uh no, so what up with the hair," one of the kid said.

"My hair?"

"You know why is it white." The other one spoke

"I dunno it just been like that why"

"Cause that makes you a freak, don't you know", said the first kid while smashing Lincoln sand castles.

Lincoln started to tear up, "Why did you that?"

"Cause is fun you freak here give me that," the other kid said as he took Lincoln shovel, "Freaks like you don't deserve nice things."

This line broke the camel back, Lincoln began to cry.

"Ahh look the freak is crying, hahaha" the first kid said.

"AHHHHH, LORI, MOMMY" Cried Lincoln

"Ah he calling for his mommy, and who Lori" said the other

All of the sudden a handle place over both boys shoulders, as they turn around they saw death incarnate.

"I"M LORI"

*Later *

"Next time don't you ever pick on him ever again."

"MOMMY" the both boy cried.

Lori walked over to the still crying three year old. She hugged him as she did the same. "Is ok Lincoln, I'm here"

"Lori, they said I was a freak for having white hair is that true"

"What no. you're not a freak"

"Then why am I the only one with white hair"

"Cause your special and they just jealous that they don't have cool hair as you. So come one how about I buy you ice cream."

*Back to current time*

"…. And on that day I promise that I will always protect you….. I guess I failed you. If only you knew how much I'm sorry. Don't worry I will never ever hurt you again this time I will not let you down. I know you can't hear these but I hope you don't blame everyone, just blame me. I wish you were awake." Lori said as she left the room in tears.

Lincoln move back to his back, carefully, when he finished he just stared at the ceiling, just there on his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Overprotective sisters 4

 **a/n: huh well it been a while, but I really don't want to make excuses but this time I can't believe why it took long. Well lets talk about the first thing I was college plus personal reasons. The second thing was my laptop battery exploded and damage so of my hard drive. Thank goodness I manage to get it fix without anything lost. Third and last of all which is the stupid reason was that I thought I submitted already. In fact I had this in a 90% percentage finish state. Oops.**

Outside/ Leni's edge

After a busy night Lincoln wanted to ignore the events that transpire last night, he wish that Lori never enter his room. But that didn't matter he needed to get ready for the day so he decided to try to sit up right.

"Oh" Lincoln said in pain as quite as possible, to not wake up anyone.

All of sudden Leni burst through the door with an industrial size first aid, which was so big that someone could mistake for a small ambulance.

"LENI?"

"I heard you're in pain, are you ok? Do you need bandages or maybe some pain reliever" Leni said frantically.

"Leni, how …. How did you hear me? And where did you get that? Lastly how did you get here so fast?" Lincoln said confusedly.

"Well you can call it like sister sense and for this I taught it would best if we had something for any problem can come up for you injuries." Leni said grabbing her arm in embarrassment.

"That still doesn't explain how you came here so fast?" Lincoln asked

"I Ran" Leni said so confidentially.

"But Leni your room is down the hall?" Lincoln reply

"Yeah I know" Leni said so confuse of what Lincoln was asking about.

"Never mind, well now that you're here can you help me get ready for the day." Asked Lincoln to his sister.

"Yes, Linky" Leni said as she tried to pick him as gently as possible. "Here move your head". As she was doing this Lincoln notice that Leni was tearing up, not crying but not looking happy as well.

"Leni are you ok", Lincoln asked.

"I'm just worry that I might hurt you", Leni responded.

"Don't worry Leni, you're doing fine and don't worry if say 'ohh' since my whole body is in pain" Lincoln explain.

"sh… thanks Lincoln, but I try my best."

After Leni help Lincoln get ready for the day not soon after the rest of the loud girls woke up too. They all went to see the status of their brother before offering help for the rest of the day. But Sadly due to their own prior commitments they all had things to do, all but Leni. Leni felt so much pressure being the sister to take care of Lincoln. Lincoln was just excited that Leni was the only one taking care of him.

"SO, Leni what would you like to do today", Lincoln said.

Leni started to get nerves she start to shake but as soon as she open her mouth her nervous shake suddenly stop. "Well I think we should watch some t.v. or maybe we like can play some games."

"What? Leni uh… no offense but I been stuck in the hospital for days. I want to get some fresh air, so can we please go to the park? Please" Lincoln asked.

Leni was frozen in place from fear, she didn't wanted to take her brother outside. She was afraid that taking Lincoln outside would get him hurt, he could fall out his wheel chair, someone can trip on his chair and fall on him, or he can get hit by another car. "I'm sorry Linky I think we should stay here, we wouldn't want a special someone to get hurt." Leni said.

"Come on, pleaseeeeee!" Lincoln said while holding his hands together, "if you want you can control how fast we go."

Leni saw Lincoln's face and knew that no matter what she said Lincoln would push until they went to the park, so she did the only thing that she could she gave up. "Alright Lincoln we can go but only with conditions."

"Well what are they." Lincoln asked.

"Well one I want to push your chair, I want to in control everything and second I want to bring the first aid kit" Leni said with such demand.

"Leni come on, that thing is way too big to take, how about we take a smaller one, if you really need one" Lincoln said try to negotiate with his sister.

"Well….. ok", as she said this she pulls a briefcase size med kit.

Lincoln was completely confuse of we just saw, "Leni?... What is that?"

"Is a first aid kit?"

"When and where did you get that?"

"We got it when we got the other one. You know for emergencies if this big one runs out"

"Leni, I have no words on what to say, the only this I can say is this. Why?"

"For you Linky we wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"Leni your acting if I'm made of glass. I'm fine I just some rest and I'll be back to normal. You can say I got Lucky"

Leni froze in place, time seem to stop, and Lincoln had just said the word that brought this mess to existence and with a smile no less. Leni maybe not as bright as her sisters but she knows a few things that her sisters don't. Like she always say her head is not full with empty air. Leni felt that Lincoln would remember right there and then and the first person to take the blast would be her.

"Leni are you ok?"

Leni gave a fake smile and said "yeah, so are you ok with me bringing this med kit."

"Alright I give you can bring that mini-hospital with us"

"Lincoln before we go, can I ask you something", Leni said.

"Huh, what is it?"

"Do you remember what happen on day of your accident?"

"Not really, but I do have some questions. Like the word freak has to do about anything?"

Leni felt her stomach sink, she wanted to crawl into a whole and just die. 'He knows! He knows! My god he remembers and I going to be yelled at, please don't be as mad.' Leni thought to her herself. "Lincoln why are you asking me this"

"Well to be honest, Lori last night came in last night and she thought I was asleep and she said a story of me and her going to the park. There she save me and said she was sorry for calling me a freak. So that why I'm asking."

Leni felt so relieved that he doesn't remembers but there is one thing she has to overcome. "Well to tell you the truth, I don't remember why she would say something like that." Leni felt like she just stab her brother in his back, she just lied to him.

"Well, my guess is that Lori and I fought before, I had the accident. Don't tell Lori but I think she is trying to hide it from me". Leni just wanted to crawl into a hole just disappear, she now understood Lucy's world view. "Come on Leni, let's go the park."

When Leni and Lincoln arrived at the park, Leni pushed Lincoln's chair to a bench so she could sit down next to him. Lincoln took a long big breath and stretch is arms.

"Ah! You don't know how much I need this. Being stuck in the hospital was really getting to me. Man is such a beautiful day, don't you think Leni."

Leni sigh in exhaustion pushing Lincoln's chair was more of a hassle than she originally taught. "Yeah Lincoln you can say that" Leni said tiredly.

"Tried Leni?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, your chair is heavier than I thought it was."

"Well it's probably because my chair has an additional ten pounds due to the 'First aid kit'" Lincoln said while doing finger quotes.

"Well….. you probably right, I Just wanted to protect you, since I fell to do so…. Shhh I'm sorry Lincoln", Leni cried.

"Leni come on you couldn't control what happen all we can do is move forward toward the future. You know what people say the future is always brighter." Lincoln said while a huge smile.

Leni couldn't take it anymore when she saw Lincoln face she burst into tears, She knew she couldn't continue any the lie any longer.

"Leni? Are you ok? Why are you crying?"

"No…. Lincoln, I haven't told you the truth… Lincoln the truth is…." Leni said but being cut off by a random person at the park. The person was a 15 year old teen with a second teen behind him.

The first teen did a really annoying smirk to Leni, like he had a right to have Leni, "Hey girl… you can stop crying your sugar daddy is here. How about you stop crying and go with us and play ball with us"

The second teen move to closer to her while see that the white hair boy's hand was on her arm. When he saw this he froze in his tracks, something wasn't right about the white hair boy, something he couldn't put his finger. "Hey dude I think we should leave I have a bad feeling"

"Ah come on dude don't wuss out, here give me that" He said while taking a wooden baseball bat and baseball. "Here girl leave that cripple midget old person and come play with us, here catch this" He said while passing her a baseball bat.

She actually catches the ball, but she didn't said anything. She stared at the ball with a lost look.

"Nice catch, so come on let's play ball" the teen said.

Leni didn't move or said anything.

"What are you deaf I said come on, girl" said the teen getting frustrated.

By now the second teen was feeling something bad was about to happen he knew thing were about to hit the fan. "Dude I think we should go, I have a bad feeling about this and it has to do about that white hair kid."

"Listen dude, you got to chill out nothing is going to happen, so about you grow a pair. And let's show my new girl how to play ball"

"GO AWAY! Don't you see that she doesn't want to spend time with you losers", said Lincoln

The teen got so mad what he just said, so much that he took a swing at Lincoln, "What did you said you cripple freak."

"Thud"

"HUH" everyone said in shock what they saw.

They saw Leni stopping the bat, with her hand. Not only that, she stop it with tips of her fingers with such a force that the bat started to crack.

Leni pull the bat from the teen hands and broke it single handily. She also crushed the baseball with her other hand. She look at the teens with a glared that if you didn't knew Leni loud it seems you could have believe she had a intent to kill. "You about to hurt Linky, weren't you"

The Teen failed in fear while his friend ran off the moment she crushed the baseball bat. "no I swear, I just wanted to scare him" He said trying to run for his life.

Leni sat down and didn't said anything, in fact when she sat down all she did was cry, and hug Lincoln.

"Lincoln I'm sorry, did they hurt you?"

"What are you saying, I should be the one asking you that, and how did you do that, also what where you saying before those jerks stop us"

"Shhh… well the truth is…. The real reason you were away from the house was because you and the rest got in a fight and…?"

"And What? Leni, you got to tell me"

"I'm sorry I can't, please don't make me"

"Huh, Leni if were in a fight I need to know to fix this. You know I'm the fixer of the family, so please tel…." Lincoln said only to be cut off.

"NOOOOO!, you can't fix these, Me and our sisters have to fix it's the only way"

"Well how about we keep these conversation a secret, so they don't have to be on egg shell or should I say even bigger egg shells"

"Yeah that would be the best thing to do. Come on lets go home."

 **End card: so I want to state this I going to upload 4 more chapters as soon as I can. Then this story is going to hiatus to focus on the white hair epidemic. Then after five chapters I going to focus on either Lindsey loud, or should I say Linka loud Oh yeah I going to rewrite it, eventually. Or the second thing is go back to this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Over protective sisters 5

 **A/n: so hi again so I'm back again. Jesus I have so many returns that at this point I'm like the undertaker, you know he'll be back around the same time as all ways, so a brief recap. I didn't write anything for a few reason. Number one is that there was no way in hell I was going to write more than I already had. I had a class that gave me 12 papers to write and two other ones giving me 6 plus a semester long project worth 50% of my total grade. Then I decide to take a may semester and I have to say who ever created that concept can go **** off because I was dead inside. Lastly I seriously forgot how this story went and when I found my work book. Well funny thing is that I mix this story with another. You see this story was supposed to have been a story of Lincoln getting hurt and him been created like glass by his sisters so much that they have him under constant surveillance. Now the difference between this story and the other one is A Lincoln can walk but need crotches and B that it wasn't supposed to be NSL story. When I saw my mistake I was like welp I guess this story is story is getting scrap. But I was no I going to finish this even if it kills me. I want to finish this story by the end or the start of the fall semester. Mark my words.**

Leni and Lincoln have arrive to the loud residence, both were silent, neither of them were willing to speak. Leni is visible shaken form what transpire in the park just a few minutes ago, but the reason for her nervousness was something else. What really shaken her up is the fact she broke the promise she made with her sisters. She told Lincoln about the fight, what would Lori say when she finds out. Also Lincoln, Leni knew that Lincoln still has questions, she knew she would brake if he ask her anything. Meanwhile Lincoln was just wondering how much pressure his sisters would hold back if he ask them about the fight. But by judging on Leni how easily broke with slight question he could probably get more info from them easily, now the question how to ask them.

Leni grab Lincoln and lifted him from his chair. This annoying Lincoln because made him feel like a baby. "Leni what are you doing" Lincoln ask Leni.

"Well I'm carrying up the stairs" Leni said.

Lincoln was very annoyed with Leni, "Leni you do know there is a chair lift right there" Lincoln said while pointing to a chair Lift.

"Well I know that but it was but there by Lisa and Lynn. I like not that smart but I'm not an idiot" Leni said going up.

"Touché, Ok but drop me off at my bed. This is embarrassing" Lincoln said annoyed.

"Linky there is nothing to be embarrassing about this, your hurt and we both don't know if the chair is safe. So just relax." She said as she reach the final step.

"Hey Leni what about my chair I still need it to get around." Lincoln explained.

"What for if you need anything you can just call me?" Leni said in a serious term.

This annoyed Lincoln greatly, "Leni come on, and you can be serious. I want to hang out with you guys later so…" Lincoln was cut off

"NO! Lincoln you don't need your chair until then so for the meanwhile YOU JUST NEED ME" Leni said with a craze look in her eye

Lincoln froze from fear of starring at Leni's eyes. He knew that he wouldn't win if he continue with the argument but he still wanted to have his chair back. All of sudden Lincoln came up with something. "Your right Leni, but what if I have to go to the restroom"

"I can help you."

"Leni come on, I want my privacy." He explain to Leni.

Leni Lower her head and agreed to bring up the chair.

Later in the day one by the louds' return back home each of them went up to check on Lincoln before they did anything. Once they did that the all pretend to enjoy their daily hobbies but all of the kept an eye on Lincoln. Lincoln saw something was up, by the level of the loudness compared to other days. In other day the loudness that came from the house was loud enough to believe it was a concert surrounded by a carnival, but it barely felt like a crowed mall. Lincoln saw that the creator of the most loudness was not making any sounds. He want to ask them what was up, but he didn't want get another Leni situation like earlier so he stayed silent. The day went off with Lincoln trying to join his sisters' activity but when he ask to join all he receive stares from them. Lincoln knew that they felt a bit unconfutable, so he decide to go down stairs. He decide to take his chance on the lift but as soon he called the chair lift up before he knew it he was down stairs being hold up by Lori. While Lynn was caring his chair down stairs. Lincoln couldn't even process what just happen, just a min ago they were doing their own thing now they down stairs.

"What the heck, guy why did you do that", Lincoln ask while Lori still was hold him.

The loud girls look at each with a bit of confusion on the question Lincoln had just asked.

"What do you mean why?" Luan said.

"Well first thing, Lori can you please put me down." As soon as he said that Lori put him in his chair, "Second I mean why did you guys carried me down stairs when there is a chair lift."

Lisa moves to the front, "Well sure I may have put it in with the help of our silibing unit but I do know that I been now of not being 100 percentage safe with my experiments so that why we move you down stairs."

Lincoln rolled his eyes on the explanation, "Then why even have it….. Whatever I going to play so games"

"wincoln" Lily crawled and lifted her hands up

"Ah… Lily you can to come with me, come on" Lincoln said as he attend to go down, but only to be give Lily by Lucy.

Lincoln left annoyed.

"Guys I think we are getting Lincoln madder at us." Lana explain.

All the loud sisters we upset by what the young loud said, "Don't worry he just needs time he will learn that he needs us right now" Lynn said.

The Day went on with Lincoln playing games in the living room and the loud girls in Luan and Luna room looking at Luan's cameras. They all kept an eye at Lincoln, all except Luna, she just stayed on her bed looking at the wall. Dinner came and left as soon all tried to keep the allusion everything was alright. Rita was cleaning the dining table she spoke

"Hey Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan or Lynn could one of you guys help Lincoln with his bath" She spoke

"What!? Mom I don't need a bath nor need help." Lincoln explain.

"No But's Lincoln you didn't take one yesterday and you can't even stand so how will you get in the tub." Rita exclaim.

"Well yeah but can I wear shorts", Lincoln said while his face being red.

"Why Lincoln… oh you're embarrass, oh Lincoln come on they your older sister they all seen you butt naked, you'll be fine." Rita explain.

Back up stair the loud girls were arguing on who help Lincoln with his bath.

"Why not!" Lola screamed

"Because mom said one of us and you are us." Lynn said

"Also you guys aren't strong enough to lift Lincoln so you won't be help. So this is a choice that we", Lori said while pointing at the older half, "have to decide on."

When Lori said that the younger half left to their rooms annoyed meanwhile the older girls stared at each other.

"So how are we going to decide?" Lori asked

"I know we can flip and coin and do heads or tails" Leni said

Every one rolled their eyes " Leni we need something that will work for all of us." Luan said.

"OHHHH how about we draw straws, here I already drew mine", Leni said while hold a painting of a straw.

"Leni that not what drawing straws is but that not a bad idea we can draw straws and shortest wins" Luan said as she pulls out five straws."

The loud girls got closer you draw all but Luna who stayed far from the rest, she just stared at the ground. Luan Notice where Luna was standing, so she went to her and push her to the rest.

"OK girl three, two, one, draw" Lori said while they each grab a straw.

"Did I win," Leni said why holding the longest straw.

"No Leni, is the one with the shortest straw" Lori said.

"Oh so that means that Luna wins" Leni said while pointing at Luna. "Nice Luna, you won, you're like so Lucky".

While everyone smile, Luna still didn't look up. In fact since her return home, Luna have been an empty shell of her past self. If it wasn't for her sister focusing their attention to their injured brother they would have notice. Now she had to face Lincoln something she been trying to avoid in replaying of that day.

"Alrighty then Luna you get the bath ready while I'll get Lincoln. Meanwhile you Lynn get his clothes ready when he comes out." Said Lori.

Luna went into her room but she didn't know what to get so she just got a sponge and a brush. But as soon she walked out she saw Lori coming up stair while carrying Lincoln.

"Let me go, Lori, I told you I don't want to take a bath, so Let me go" Lincoln said

"It's never going to happen. Here Luna take good care of him." Lori said while handing Lincoln over.

Lincoln looked at Luna but she was not reacting or saying anything, "Ah Luna are you ok", Luna didn't say anything she just carried him to the bathroom.

When they arrived at the bathroom Luna started to undress him.

"Luna wait what is going with you?"

"Nothing, now come on I have to help bathe" she said as she continue to undress him.

"Luna stop, ahhhh… You're not ok you haven't played your guitar or even touch it. What is going on" Lincoln said in pain as Luna removed his shirt.

"Nothing, now let me brush your back." She said as she put him down in the tub.

"Fine. But I know there something that is eating you inside some of you guys have loose lips." Lincoln said with sarcasm.

Luna stop moving, and breathing, when Lincoln look at her she saw a face sheer of terror.

"Luna?" Lincoln said as he tried to move around without hurting himself. "Luna are you ok?"

"I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN IT…." Luna exclaim as she fell down to her knees. "IT WAS A MOMENT OF ANGRER. I would never wish for….. I can't even say it. Lincoln I'm sorry…." Luna pause as a single tear rolled down her cheek "… Sh. I love Lincoln, I was a wreck when you were at the hospital. Please don't yell at me. I don't think I can take it. But I have to ask you when you got your memory back"

Lincoln face was of sheer confusion, "Ah I didn't I was just making a jab the fact that I know the house had a big fight, but what now? What did you say?" Lincoln ask Luna.

"I can't say it… it was bad. That all I can say" Luna explain as tear filled her eyes.

Lincoln knew he had to do something, "Come on Luna, It could have been that bad, is not like you said you wanted me dead or something. I know you Luna if it was to that level you would have told me." Lincoln said as he hope smiling would make her break.

In a low voice "no it was bad and you would hate me if I told you. And I can't blame you for it. So I rather have these thing eating me than to tell you Lincoln. I need you in my life, I'm sorry"

"Sigh well if that how you feel I guess, I'll wonder why you can't tell me. But I want to tell you my door will always be open. Now can you get me out of this" Lincoln said while pointing to the tub. Thus ends the bath and with that Luna get him out dries him and retreats to her bed. While Lincoln ponders on the words Luna spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Overprotective sister 6

 **a/n: Yo, whaaat two chapters in two weeks. Well yeah this chapter was one I was planning for a while. As a matter of fact chapter 8 is another one I been planning for a while. So I'm very excited for it. Oh yeah After 8 I'm going to slow down on the writing cause I taking some summer classes for college and finals are about to start. So yeah sorry but it won't be long I'm going to be done by next week Friday.**

Luan's mind state and the pieces of the puzzles

At Late night Lincoln was in his bedroom on his bed pondering the words Luna said to him. 'So her words are eating her inside, I wonder if they are all dying inside. I know Leni is, and maybe Lori as well'. Lincoln thought to himself. 'And if I us logic I can tell Luan is as well, hell I haven't heard her say a single joke or pull a prank. I guess she hold herself back for the fear of hurting me'. All of sudden, Lincoln hurt laughter outside his door. He heard that laugh to many times to know that it was Luan….. Laughing. 'Did Luan said a joke or a pun?' Lincoln thought. After a minute the laughing continue Lincoln began to wonder why she was laughing. After another minute, The Laughter has stop. Silence went through the loud residence. It was quiet, so much he could hear Luan moving outside. 'What is she doing?' Then as soon he finish that thought. The Laughter began once again but this time it was louder and it seems to right outside his door. Lincoln was worry for what was happing, but as soon the Laughter started it stop again. Then he heard voice outside his door.

"It happen again Lori, do you think Lincoln heard her?" Said Lynn.

"Maybe? Lola check on him, see if he is asleep." Lori said.

Lola did what she was ask, and saw Lincoln on his bed with his eyes close. Lincoln had close his eyes to fool his sisters. And it work she closes his door, and goes back.

"Yeah he is asleep." Lola said.

"Good, because I didn't want to tell Lincoln about this." Relief was Lori of the news.

"Lori can we get back on topic, Luan has been doing this ever since Lincoln was in the hospital, I think we should tell mom and dad." Lucy said

"You're right Lucy, but we need to plan to tell them when Lincoln is at his next appointment" Lori said, "We don't need him worrying about Luan."

"Lori you know what scares me about this?" Lucy said

Lori Sigh at Lucy knowing what was happening, "What Lucy?"

"She doesn't remember what her episodes. I think she is broken inside", Lucy said.

"Lucy I think we all are" Lori said with her hand on his little sister hand. "Now come on we all need go back to sleep."

And with that they took Luan back to room and they each went back to bed.

'What The hell was that', Lincoln thought to himself, 'since when have this been happing. God that's creepy. I have to get out of here, but I can't even go down stair by myself. Yawn… Maybe tomorrow I'll leave.' He thought as he went to sleep.

In the morning, the loud's were waking up one by one, Lincoln was unfortunate was the last one to wake up. The scene was expected all loud girls squeeze into Lincoln's room and surrounded his bed. They stand their watching him sleep, each of the just glad they have their brother back.

"He soooooo cute when he sleep", Lori said.

"Yeah, he totes cute. We shouldn't have done what…" Leni said being cut off by five of her sisters.

"Quiet Leni he'll hear you", Luan whispering

"You're the one to talk." Lynn whispering annoyed.

"I told you I didn't remember doing anything!" Luan loud whisper at his sister.

"You two shut up or else", Lori whisper as she holding her fist at them.

Lincoln started to move around, he was waking up. The loud girls started to silently scream, they didn't have enough time to get out so they froze in place.

"Lori what do we do?" Lana ask.

"We can't do anything" Lori said.

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHHH" Lincoln yawn as he woke "AH" Lincoln scream in pain due to him trying to sit right up.

"LINCOLN" They all scream at her.

"What the heck why are you guys in my room", Lincoln said in shock.

"We were watching you sleep" Leni said.

"WHAT?!" Lincoln screamed.

"LENI!" They all screamed at her.

Lincoln move his position on the bed, to get a better view. "So that another weird thing you guys being doing since I been back. What have gotten into you guys?" Lincoln ask in frustration.

They froze in place once again, what should they say or do.

"Well whatever. Could one of you help me get ready?" asked them. The moment he said that Luan reach to grab him, but only be stop by Luna, Lori, and Lynn.

Luan turn to them and gave them a death glare, "What" She said in a low tone.

"Don't", Lori said.

While this Happened Lincoln sat on his bed, confuse of what is happening. 'Is this about the laughter' Lincoln taught to himself, but one thing was certain he didn't want Luan to help him out. "Luan is fine I'll just get Lori to help me out"

Luan move her head down and move back to allow Lori to pick him up. Her mood was clear, the gloom she created was as dark as Lucy's hair. Everyone wanted to leave the room and thus one by one left, only leaving Lori, Luan and Lynn.

"You can leave Luan, we are ok with Lincoln here", Lynn said with open contempt to her sister.

Lincoln sense the Luan wanted to stay but Lincoln as wanted to know why the laughter. "Is ok Lynn she can stay if she wants." The moment he said that Luan face lit up.

"Are you sure Lincoln, we really don't need three of us helping you?" Lynn ask Lincoln.

Lincoln focus on what Lynn said, "You're right Lynn, you can leave if you want"

Lynn was shock by what he said, not a few seconds ago Luan was the supposed to leave the room. But Lynn did what she was told. She headed toward the door.

As she was about to walk the door Luan whisper to her "This was your fault." And as the door close a sinister smile went across Luan's face. At the same time Lori was finishing putting a shirt on Lincoln, all she need it was Lincoln's pants.

"Luan pass me his pants and go get his chair." Lori said.

Luan grab the items and pass it to Lori as she stares at Lincoln. Lori was finishing dressing Lincoln and putting him on his chair.

"Thanks Lori."

"You're welcome Lincoln."

"Lori I need to talk to you two about something" Lincoln said.

"What is it Lincoln?" Lori ask in a confuse tone.

Lincoln turn his head toward Luan and pointed to her "Why was Luan laughing last night"

Those words froze Lori in place while Luan was complete unfazed by Lincoln question.

"UHHH, What… are ….. talking about?" Lori voice was shaking with fear.

"Yeah Lincoln, I don't do that" Luan said.

"Guys I heard you guys talk about telling mom and dad about this." Lincoln continue to look at Luan and hope they would admit the events of last night.

"Sigh you're right Lincoln she was laughing last night. In fact she being doing this since you were in the hospital. She doesn't do it every night but every other night. We don't…." Lori was explaining to Lincoln only to be cut off by Luan.

"What are talking about I don't do that", deny Luan of she being accuse of.

Lincoln and Lori stare at each other one with confusion and the other with annoyance. Lori pinch her nose annoyed by the words Luan said.

"Luan we been through these multiple times. You laugh in the middle of the night and its creepy", Lori exclaimed.

"I don't do that you guys are just making thing up and you convince Lincoln with your lies." Luan eyes where empty but at the same time full with anger.

Lori extend her hand to Luan but it was not to grab her but to keep her away from Lincoln.

"Luan we been through this" Lori said trying to calm down Luan, "you have seen videos of your episodes"

"LIIIIIEEESSSSS, Lincoln don't listen to them they are lying to you, please you have to believe me", Luan yelled.

Her yelled went throughout the house it wasn't long that the rest of the loud burst into the door. When they came into the door Luan lunge herself towards Lincoln only to be stop by Lynn.

Luan started trashing when Lynn grab her. "Let me go, this is all you fault, you cause this. Is your fault Lincoln is hurt" Luan yelled. Lynn got madder at Luan so mad she had a burst of strength that she was able to pin Luan to the ground stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey Lori get Lincoln out of here, I got Luan", Lynn said holding Luan down.

"NOOOOOO, Lincoln they are lying to you, please tell me you believe me" Luan said while crying.

A small time have pass Lynn Sr. and Rita went up stair to deal with Luan, but down stairs. Lincoln was shaken by the outburst that Luan, 'what was that all I wanted to know why the laughter, not having my sister lunge themselves at me' Lincoln taught to himself. Lori enter the room with a glass of water to hand to Lincoln.

"What was that?" Lincoln ask.

"Personally I don't exactly but I think your question made her snap again", Lori said

"AGAIN?" Lincoln said being shock of what Lori said.

"Yeah…." Lori said rubbing the back of her head, "Luan has been laughing at random point of the night and she claims that she can't remember anything"

"And you didn't tell me why? And what cause this?" Lincoln said annoyed of the new found knowledge.

Lori stood up and hug her brother, "because is not your job to fix everything. Lincoln, we all been to therapy with some going longer than others. In fact that the real reason we weren't here yesterday, because we were all in therapy and Leni was the only one that didn't have an appointment" Lori answering the first question and ignoring the second question.

"Wait what you guys are at therapy what for?"

"Well the reason is no important but we each have been affect. Some examples Leni has become over protective. She once bubble warp everybody expect me." Lori said as Lincoln thought to himself, 'Well this explain Leni episode.' Lori continue to talk, "Luna well she been too silent, Luan you know, and Lynn, well Lynn she step down from her captain role in her teams." Lori said as she continue to hug Lincoln.

"Wow, I can't believe what has happened, what about you, Lori" Lincoln ask as she push himself away from Lori.

"To be honest, I been losing sleep. You can't tell because I been covering my bag with make-up" Lori said.

"So going back, what cause this?" Lincoln grew more frustrated and felt useless.

"I can't tell you exactly but it involves Lynn's game and us not doing the right thing" Lori tried to avoid eye to eye contact.

"Can you guys stop with this crypt messages, I would like to know what happen." Lincoln said annoyed.

Lori sigh in exhaustion, "Lincoln, I'm sorry but I can't tell you. You would have to wait for either we get through this without you getting involve, or you get your memory" Lori said.

Lincoln sigh as well, all he wanted was answers. "Ok, Lori, I won't get involve but what kind of a freak accident would cause this whole mess. You can say we didn't have good luck at that time." Lincoln said as he stared at Lori, but Lori was completely unfazed by the words Lincoln have spoken.

She didn't freeze up or had a face of horror, Lincoln was confuse he was sure the word freak would have a reaction just Like it did with Leni. In fact she smiled at him, "Yeah, you can say that. Either way Lynn is going to take care of you today. We have another appoint today and Lynn does not, but Listen Lincoln if she has an episode here take this" Lori said as she pass him a remote with a big red button. "If you press that button, it will activate something that will hold Lynn back."

"Geezers perish the thought of a Lynn's episode." Lincoln said

"Don't worry she doesn't have one is just in case something happens" Lori said while kissing him on his forehead.

At this time Leni came down With Luan cover in bubble wrap, followed by the others siblings and the parents.

"Come on Lori we have to go"


End file.
